Jacob, what if?
by devoreur.de.livres
Summary: So, I was thinking...what if Jacob did't imprint on Renesmee? He never fell in love with Bella? What if he imprints on someone else? someone like--well i'm not just going to blurt it out like that so you have to read the story. Go on, R & R! UPDATED
1. Prologue

**Me: Okay, enjoy!**

**Edward: Wait! What about the disclaimer?**

**Me: What about it?**

**Edward: You don't own me.**

**Me: Stop ordering me around! You can't make me put on a disclaimer! So…ha! *sticks out tongue***

**Edward: Oh yeah? Well Alice said—**

**Me: I **_**am**_** willing to bet against Alice, just this once. You. Can. **_**Not. **_**Make. Me.**

**Edward: We'll see about that. *looks me in the eyes…dazzles me***

**Me: *blinks stupidly* Uh, what did you want me to do?**

**Edward: The disclaimer… *still holding my gaze***

**Me: Er, right. *hypnotic tone* I don't own Twilight…it owns me!**

Prologue:

I remember the day I first laid my eyes on her; when I woke up to the world, seeing it truly for the first time. As I swept through the forest across the Canadian borders, I kept replaying the scene, her perfect face, her innocent expressions as she modestly waved away compliments from her boyfriend. That's right, the girl I had imprinted on has a _boyfriend._ And quite a serious one at that. How perfectly this world works out for us werewolves. I remember the day so clearly, so vividly, like it was yesterday…


	2. Chapter 1

2

**(A/U: I can't exactly remember the descriptions of some people so please tell me if you know or if I got them wrong.)**

Chapter One:

It happened two days ago. I was just walking back from visiting the Cullens, taking the long way home in my _human _form because Leah had been nagging me _all _day about something. I wasn't actually _listening_ to what she was talking about; her voice was more like a buzz in the background. I can almost sympathize with Edward for what he has to deal with. _Almost_. And so I wanted my mind to myself for a while.

Rain fell softly but steadily despite the fact it's in the middle of _June_. I reached the Forks High School parking lot. Ah, the last time I was here things were different. Bella was human, but...not happy. My thoughts were distracted. Three cars pulled into the parking lot, near the forest's borders. An excited-looking girl hopped out of a blue truck followed by a boy with spiked hair. He had a blanket under one arm and she grabbed a pack of sodas from the bed of the truck. They headed toward the forest, meeting up with three other people on the way. A girl with wild pink hair, who had her arm around a thin boy with a round face, and another boy kept glancing around like he was expecting someone else to join them.

All of them were holding something—a picnic blanket, a basket, some sodas. I watched them step into the forest edge, and…okay, I got curious. I followed them in through a different route, going deeper in, watching them from a distance. I heard nothing of what they said, just a few laughs; there was too little cover where they were, so, unthinkingly, I phased.

And heard my clothes shred behind me. Very loudly. Oops. You'd think that, after a couple years of being a werewolf, I would get used to this stripping-down thing before phasing. But I got distracted, and mistakes happen.

And I was overcome by the sudden power, the speed, that came with the change. But the humans, I noticed quickly, went still and silent. They looked my way, and I dashed quickly and silently behind more cover, a hundred yards away.

They sent a few of their peers to investigate. I noticed one of them quivering in fear.

_Hey, Jacob. Where've you been lately, huh? Well, I was thinking—_

_Shut up, Leah! I'm busy._

I tried to shut her out. She left soon enough. I went back to reality.

Now I was backing up into thicker and safer territory.

"What the…that's weird. Someone left some….clothes here…right on the ground! It looks shredded," the boy said.

"Don't flip, Mike. We'll just tell them it was nothing," the girl muttered. She turned to go back with the rest of them.

"Wait, Jess. Why don't we pull a prank on them? We could…"

But the girl named Jess was backing away.

"No, wait! We could make up a cool story of how we almost…um…got eaten by a…bear! I heard they're still around here…"

I thought those rumors about us had disappeared. I'd have to tell the pack we need to be more careful.

Jess stopped walking and a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Okay, Mike. Why not. You ready to play your part?" The other people in the group started walking towards them, not close enough to really see anything…

Jess screamed.


	3. Chapter 2

Jacob Chapter 2:

"Jessica! Mike? Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

The group reached where the remains of my clothes were...and Jessica's jacket...

I caught Mike and Jessica's scent about ten yards to the left of me. I glanced over, and found them hiding behind a bush, clutching their stomachs as they tried to contain the hysteria. _So _funny.

"Oh, God. Her jacket. June! Come see this!"

"Man, she's a goner." The boy laughed. "Too bad." I guess he didn't fall for the bait. That, or he really hated Jessica. Not much reason to like her. This was probably the stupidest prank ever. As stupid and immature as this was, though, I was glad I'd stayed to watch. This was getting interesting. The boy went on. "Ben, look over here! There's like an...explosion of clothes over here. It's not Jess's, or Mike's."

In a moment, the group was crowded around the pile, fingering the fabric. As they did that, I noticed the 'prankers' shift from my left. I glanced over sharply. Jessica and Mike were creeping up behind their friends, clearly excited.

"Gotcha!" Jess squealed, pouncing on Ben's back, which sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"Ha!" Mike laughed, identically jumping on one of the girls. June stared at the scene skeptically. Ben and the other girl took it better, rolling in laughter. I couldn't help but join in. I was the reason for their little prank, really.

I stopped suddenly. Crap. Another screw-up. These people were so oblivious to the truth, and I'd just ruined my chance of leaving undiscovered.


	4. Chapter 3

Jacob Chapter 2:

"Jessica! Mike? Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

The group reached where the remains of my clothes were...and Jessica's jacket...

I caught Mike and Jessica's scent about ten yards to the left of me. I glanced over, and found them hiding behind a bush, clutching their stomachs as they tried to contain the hysteria. _So _funny.

"Oh, God. Her jacket. June! Come see this!"

"Man, she's a goner." The boy laughed. "Too bad." I guess he didn't fall for the bait. That, or he really hated Jessica. Not much reason to like her. This was probably the stupidest prank ever. As stupid and immature as this was, though, I was glad I'd stayed to watch. This was getting interesting. The boy went on. "Ben, look over here! There's like an...explosion of clothes over here. It's not Jess's, or Mike's."

In a moment, the group was crowded around the pile, fingering the fabric. As they did that, I noticed the 'prankers' shift from my left. I glanced over sharply. Jessica and Mike were creeping up behind their friends, clearly excited.

"Gotcha!" Jess squealed, pouncing on Ben's back, which sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"Ha!" Mike laughed, identically jumping on one of the girls. June stared at the scene skeptically. Ben and the other girl took it better, rolling in laughter. I couldn't help but join in. I was the reason for their little prank, really.

I stopped suddenly. Crap. Another screw-up. These people were so oblivious to the truth, and I'd just ruined my chance of leaving undiscovered.

Jacob Chapter 3:

Have you ever heard a werewolf laugh? That's what I thought. It's very similar to a bear's growl. Not really, but that's all you can really compare it to.

The laughter stopped all at once. Jess, Mike, Ben, June, and the girl stood cautiously, very slowly, and fear replaced the careless, laid-back atmosphere they'd just been in.

Ben was frowning, glaring at Jessica. "This better not be some lame joke," he whispered harshly.

"I swear, it's not! We wouldn't—"

"Shhh!"

I held my breath. The freaked-out campers were coming _my _way, even though I was so sure no one would be able to see me from the brush I hid behind.

"Hey, you kids okay?" an unexpected voice called. Charlie? He must've heard them screaming, though how he'd been close enough to hear evaded me.

"Chief Swan! Thank god you're here! I think we heard a bear!" Jess said breathlessly.

"Kids, I hate to break it to ya, but you aren't even an eighth of a mile from civilization. Are you sure you saw a bear? It wasn't a shadow or somethin'?"

"It was _laughing, _Chief Swan!" Mike squeaked.

Charlie seemed to choke for a second before he regained his composure. Meanwhile, I tried to sneak away from the situation...

"Mike, Jessica, Ben, June, Stacy...why don't you kids head on home? I'll check things out here." Somehow Charlie managed to keep the laughter out of his voice and the smile off his face.

"Thanks, Chief. Watch out!" Mike said as he led the group towards 'civilization'.


End file.
